


限期球迷第15章

by trey5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trey5/pseuds/trey5
Summary: 周蔚宁、盛诗茗





	限期球迷第15章

两人站在一家小型游乐城门口，大门残破，延伸到外墙是一片掉色的涂鸦，位置相对偏僻，看起来生意不太好，盛诗茗没想到周蔚宁会带他来这里，初中的时候这是他和同学最常光顾的地方，后来因为种种原因，大约算算他有两年没去过了。  
里面灯光暗沉，几盏吊灯摇曳，光管忽明忽闪，十分像不良场所，周蔚宁环顾四周一圈，说：“这里离我小学挺近的，以前经常溜过来玩。”  
他换了游戏币，带着盛诗茗来到投篮机前：“这是我最常玩也是最擅长的。”他分别投了两次硬币，邪魅一笑，“来比赛？”  
盛诗茗等待指示口令，荧幕上亮起红灯，闸门一送，球落了下来，他马上投，球唰唰进筐，分数不断增加，倒是球来得挺慢的，他用眼角瞟了周蔚宁，发现他居然一手一个球，往篮筐里扔，不用低头也能准确摸到球，进球的脆声碰碰响，毫无疑问，他输惨了。  
第二局，盛诗茗也学着周蔚宁一手投一个，一开始很不习惯，后来顺手了居然也拼命进了，但分数还是比不过，周蔚宁吃惊地看着他：“靠你是宇智波鼬玩儿复制啊，刚看我就学会了？！这可是我苦练多年的秘技！”虽然这句话有夸大的成分，他真是觉得盛诗茗越来越神，这是什么篮球天才啊，越开发越强，越发现他有无尽潜力。  
“再来。”几局下来，他俩分数基本持平了，还刷新了原有纪录，渐渐地，周蔚宁有些累了，盛诗茗还要投，胜负欲不弱呀，于是他干脆随便乱扔几个，输给他算了。  
盛诗茗面无表情地看着分数，道：“你故意的。”  
“我累了，投不准，”周蔚宁本想让他发泄出来，目的达到没必要较真，“走，去玩别的。”  
周蔚宁一眼相中枪击游戏，长腿一跨，坐进了那个狭小的座位，盛诗茗也不甘示弱，扶好那把逼真的枪，瞄准。  
周蔚宁选了对战模式，谁击杀的目标多就赢，两人都很认真盯着屏幕不眨眼，最后一个周蔚宁抢先出手击中，险胜两分。  
盛诗茗甩掉手上的玩具，站起来说：“玩别的。”  
最后他们说好，谁赢的游戏多谁就是赢家，赢的人可以要求输的人做一件事，盛诗茗沉思了一会便答应了。  
他们从打地鼠到赛车，再到钓鱼，拳王，周蔚宁赢了大部分，到跳舞机的时候，盛诗茗死活不肯玩，兜兜转转又回到了投篮机前，他紧抿着嘴，好像下定决心，说：“再玩一次一局投篮，谁赢了就赢了。”语气温和软糯，似乎在撒娇博取机会。就算周蔚宁不答应，他也获得了要求权，但盛诗茗放轻口吻跟他说话让他很难不应允他的请求，他使坏逗他：“你再求我一次。”  
盛诗茗放弃，“那你赢了。”  
周蔚宁心想这人总不按理出牌，想听他撒娇一次比登天还难，愿望又落了空，可他不会让盛诗茗失望，一口应下来。  
盛诗茗无暇顾及旁边的人，死盯着篮筐，两手抓着球不间断往前扔，脸上出了一层汗水，手汗使他的手与球之间的摩擦力减小，抓得不太稳，终于时间趋于零，机器不再记分，他沉重地望向隔壁的分数......周蔚宁比他多了1分。  
他丝毫不慌张，技不如人输就输吧，便问：“你要我做什么？”  
闪烁的眸子在暗光中格外明亮，下颌轻微仰起，连接鼻子嘴巴的正脸线一如既往的美好，灰沉沉的环境反而添增了别样的韵色，妖娆妩媚，周蔚宁不知道这样形容妥不妥当，但是一个男生长着倾国美色，真说不过去。  
周蔚宁顾不上欣赏，他擦了擦掌心，颤巍巍地去捧盛诗茗的脸，没等盛诗茗反应过来，对准他的唇部用力吻下去。实践验证真理，实践越多，效果越好，经过几次亲吻，周蔚宁可以说大致掌握了技巧，他还背着盛诗茗偷偷找学习视频来看，相信再多加运用，他就能如鱼得水，操作自如。  
盛诗茗在惊吓之下往后缩，周蔚宁手放到他后颈推着他迎合自己，另一只手掐着他的下颌固定住，全方位切断盛诗茗退开的后路。周蔚宁绕着他的唇线吸吮，一点点湿润整个部位，用舌头勾勒他唇部轮廓，在外部来回扫动，耐心地像是对着美食下不了嘴，干瞪着眼寻找最佳下手之处。周蔚宁用牙齿轻微咬夹他的唇肉，不满足，加重力道后貌似要打上一个重印，啃咬之间盛诗茗发出一丝细小的呜咽声，抗议他的暴戾。外围舔咬吸完，周蔚宁把舌头伸进去，盛诗茗似乎为了惩罚他，死命守卫牙齿防线，周蔚宁压紧了他的脖子，舌头更进一步撼动盛诗茗那脆弱的战线，轻而易举打开了牙门，周蔚宁灵动地在里面翻江倒海，卷走了所有空气，抢掠了所有水分，盛诗茗还要不安分地逃，他顶起盛诗茗的舌头至上颚牢固缠绕起来，蜷缩黏在一起，像打了绳结一样。  
盛诗茗夹在周蔚宁胸前的双手在挣扎，好不容易挣开一点距离，力量不足的他又被压了回去，鼻子撞鼻子，周蔚宁歪着头转了角度，力气之大把他逼到投篮机前，后背倚着机器拼命向后倒，盛诗茗被迫闭着的眼睁开了一点，浓郁的锈味、漆味、周蔚宁的体味一拥而上，熏得他迷迷糊糊，在半睁不开的眼缝里只看到周蔚宁耸动的发丝。  
周蔚宁松开他的舌，盛诗茗慌不择路地缩回去，似乎是怕惨了。周蔚宁正准备新一轮攻击，那边就传来老板的声音：“你们在干什么？！”  
周蔚宁赶紧拉着盛诗茗从另一个出口逃离现场了，一路狂奔到直至看不见那栋建筑，周蔚宁抖着肩突然爽朗地笑起来，盛诗茗咬着嘴不去看他。周蔚宁才发觉他俩原来牵着手，视线再转到盛诗茗的脸，红润饱满，眼中布满点点水光。  
夜色刚要降临，天空处于红紫之间，路上没什么人，周蔚宁试着拉拉手，盛诗茗呆呆地回望他，每次亲完都要发蒙才回神太可爱了，禁不住又要凑上去。  
盛诗茗钳住他的下巴拒绝再来，周蔚宁大声吆喝：“我赢了！你答应过的！”盛诗茗想着这人太不害臊了，这哪能在街上乱喊呢。  
“别在这里！”盛诗茗难得冲他喊。  
周蔚宁以为回家能继续，但盛诗茗没遵守他的承诺，而是打开了圣使比赛的一些视频让他分析，周蔚宁吃了瘪躺在床上闭目养神。  
他舍不得真不理盛诗茗，要是盛诗茗再撒娇一次，让他干啥都行。周蔚宁等了许久都没动静，眯起一条缝鬼祟地看，盛诗茗坐在地毯上津津有味独自看起来，如果不是视频的声音在响，他都觉得这室内只有他自己一人。  
周蔚宁换了位置，趴在床上伸手抱住盛诗茗的脖子，下巴靠在他肩部竟然舒适刚好，盛诗茗安静地看着视频没点反应。周蔚宁特希望打开他的脑袋看看里面的构造，这不是磨人的小妖精，是倔犟的小牛精，只要他不愿意，死活都赶不动。  
他左蹭右蹭，盯着他粉嫩的耳朵看了一会，不由自主地动起嘴，打上主意，周蔚宁露出一点舌尖在盛诗茗的耳垂处舔了一下，不顾身下的人大动作好像要打人，他飞快地在耳道处舔了好几下，盛诗茗站起来满脸通红把手机扔到他身上。  
周蔚宁抱歉对他笑了笑，冲到浴室，关上门大喘气，他好像......起反应了，体内一股冲力在叫嚣，他猜测这就是所谓的，性欲？他舔着舔着别人的耳朵，勃/起了，他知道男人有什么敏感点，好像对着什么会特别兴奋产生欲望，难不成盛诗茗的耳朵就是他的兴奋点吗？可是他们接吻的时候，他似乎也感到了一些东西，只不过他沉浸在亲吻的快感之中没有留意，不行，下次他得试试别的地方。  
顺便洗了个澡，周蔚宁回到房间不敢放肆了，老老实实陪着他看视频，边看边解释：“怎么说呢我们这个队，就是......”  
“很强。”盛诗茗帮他总结出来。  
“不不不，我们也是有弱点的，后卫是一个很强的3D球员，接球就投确实很准；控卫眼界广，在场上审时度势也有一套，而且穿梭在大个子之中易如反掌；大前锋中规中矩，能防能投；中锋差了一点，这就是我们有时篮板少的原因，移动脚步也比较慢；至于小前锋，就是我，你也知道......”  
等到真的分析起来，周蔚宁认真想了想圣使和赤阳的比赛，自己竟然要在赛场上与盛诗茗两军对垒，作为一名专业的职业球员，他不想在场上变成一个跟那些女粉丝一样的无脑花痴，特别是盛诗茗如果对着他笑，他害怕自己连球都会交给他，考虑到自己现在这个要是盛诗茗要求他站着不动，他可能真的会拱手相让整场比赛的把持不住的状态，周蔚宁特意声明不准他用美人计。  
盛诗茗了解他脑袋瓜子里想的什么鬼东西后，翻了翻白眼，周蔚宁摆正身姿，严肃地对他强调：“你别不信，只要你站在那里，搞不好我都不会打球了，比赛输给你都行。”  
盛诗茗用力踹了他一脚，说：“收回你这些奇奇怪怪的想法。”  
“到时你千万别笑，对别人笑也不行，上一次我还看到别人摸你了，不要让别人摸你，不然我可能会狠狠封他的球。”周蔚宁义正严辞，一脸正经。  
盛诗茗继续翻白眼，气若游丝地说：“你还没给我分析。”  
周蔚宁抱着他一同躺下，拉过被子盖两人，说：“天下武功唯快不破，打快节奏，长传快攻，抢篮板，有赢的机会。“

周蔚宁早早来到球馆，宣传片已经出来了，在球馆外面的大屏幕播放着，自己僵硬的自我介绍一刀不剪，整个视频与他们的漫画形象无缝对接，再加上一些激动人心或者搞笑的镜头。  
场地上架着跟上次截然不同的摄像设备，还会人在布景，他默默退出想溜走，工作人员来的及时，让他无处可逃。  
某饮料品牌打算找他们球队来当形象代言人，这会准备拍一个广告片，广告内容很简单：练球练到疲惫不堪，喝一瓶回血，到比赛最后一刻，喝一瓶回血。这种老旧的桥段也只有粉丝会买单。  
周蔚宁乖乖配合没有NG拍好了整个过程，导演开玩笑问他要不要考虑进军演艺界，他也回答说要在篮球界至死方休。  
球队没有安排训练，周蔚宁一个人留下来练习，队友问他：“下一场不是对赤阳吗？你那么紧张干嘛？”换做以前，赤阳这种二流球队他们根本不放眼里，可现在不同，他是在练自己的坚定力，自控力，不然到场上真把球传给盛诗茗实在太糗了，他不断给自己洗脑不能手下留情，保证比赛公平公正。  
一晚上，周蔚宁投了一千次篮，自投自捡浪费了很多时间，他约好了盛诗茗在商场等他来接。周蔚宁想起看手机时已经10点了，还有好多条盛诗茗发的信息：1.我到了？2.你在哪？3.你在哪？？4.你不来了吗？5.你是不是有事？我自己回家了。6.你还没回家吗？你没事吧？！  
信息上面是几个未接来电，周蔚宁打回去，没人接，匆匆踩着车回家去。  
家里没有一点灯光，盛诗茗不是回家了吗？人呢？打了好几次也没人听，周蔚宁着急推着车又出去沿路找人。不少商铺都打烊了，路上清冷的只有几个行人，是不是盛诗茗他一眼就看出，左边方向没有......右边方向也没有......人到底去哪了？！既然回家了怎么不在家好好呆着！  
他沿着从球馆回家的路又返回去，站在对面马路正好看见盛诗茗从一辆私家车上下来，他扛起自行车跨过栏杆，跑过去。  
周蔚宁从背后抱住他有些颤抖的躯体，“你跑来这里做什么？”  
盛诗茗刚要躲开，便听到周蔚宁低沉受惊的声音，他转身回抱，断断续续地像在说梦话：“你没回......我，我以为......你出意外了。”  
“对不起，我忘了时间，也没看手机，我打给你你也没接。”  
“我本来是坐滴滴的半路下车发现手机落车上，跑了好久才追上司机，干脆让他直接送我来这里。”  
周蔚宁没说话，牢牢抱紧怀里的人，吻了吻他的头顶，呼吸全是盛诗茗味道的空气。  
到家后周蔚宁自觉地去做宵夜，他以前想不通情侣之间怎么会做心形便当那种恶心的事，在面条上摆了一个玉米香肠组成的心形，拿到饭桌上献殷勤。  
盛诗茗用筷子一搅，造型全毁了，自顾自地吃起来，周蔚宁无措地看着他，他又不是爱乱发脾气的小女生，摆心形这种花招哪管用。  
他以最快速度吃完，正襟危坐，说：“我不是故意不接电话的，我保证下次不会了。”  
盛诗茗吃东西一贯慢条斯理，咂巴着嘴一边说：“嗯，下次别这样了，”然后想了想又补充了一句：“我没生气。”  
周蔚宁喜笑颜开，说：“嗯，下次你也别出去，呆在家里。”

第二天周蔚宁早早就醒了，摸索着要在盛诗茗其他部位试试，首先是耳朵，他照葫芦画瓢跟上次一样舔耳垂，肉感酥软，再将舌头尽可能伸到耳道里，里面干净白透。其次是鬓角、右侧发际线、睫毛......嘴角也稍微流连了一会，随着盛诗茗的颈线一路往下，在颈部皮肤上保持又嗅又吻，他没有停留在某个地方太久，要是留下印子就糟了。周蔚宁不知道自己美色在前立刻化身成色鬼，看到盛诗茗的喉结时一点犹豫也没有啃上去，撕扯那层皮肤，仿若要咬破他的喉咙。  
接着，睡衣不整露出的锁骨是他下一个目标，此时他还没察觉自己下面有抬头的趋势，往锁骨突出的地方下嘴吸食，一碰便上瘾，一手扶着他的头越发用力去蠕动，另一只手不受控制地钻进盛诗茗的衣服里，碰到的是他柔软的腰部皮肤啊……  
盛诗茗终于被不适感弄醒，周蔚宁正对他上下其手“非礼”，头埋在锁骨处大力按吻，腰间的手一通乱摸，他一脚蹬过去，被周蔚宁双腿夹住了，弯曲的膝盖顶着他某个部位，盛诗茗瞬间尴尬到涨红了脸，面容开始扭曲。  
他一把抓住周蔚宁长长的头发往后扯，制止了他的偷袭，锁骨早就被铸下一个青紫的印痕，周蔚宁满意地看着自己的得意之作，双腿把盛诗茗的脚夹得更紧。盛诗茗将就弓着腿，狠狠撞了他的小兄弟一把，周蔚宁痛到尖叫翻身滚下床。  
盛诗茗有些担心，探头去看，周蔚宁花容失色捂着下面，咬牙切齿地对他说：“有必要这么用力吗……”等他缓过来一点，周蔚宁扶着腰慢吞吞走到洗手间，即使被盛诗茗痛痛一击，他还是能分辨出那是发涨的痛意，他不是对耳朵有反应，他是对他整个人有反应，自己那张啃到停不下来的嘴，那只情到浓时四处奔走的手，简直就是被冲昏头脑，差一点，他可能就受不了要发泄欲望。


End file.
